Somewhere I Belong
by SnowflakeNarniaBeliever
Summary: Seraphina is half faerie, half human. She is part of both worlds, yet belongs in none. But when her path crosses the one of a certain cursed princess, her life is about to change forever...
1. Prologue

**So I went to see Maleficent the other weekend, because….. well I got bored and I didn't have anything better to do and I've been wanting to check it out for a while now, cause I only had a basic idea what it was about. Being that as it is, nobody warned me that the goddamn bird turns into a cute, charming guy, who walks around half shirtless most of the time….. -_- (side note: obviously, the girl next to me didn't get a warning either – she almost choked on her popcorn during his first scene. It was actually pretty hilarious. Uh, but don't worry: she's alright :D) so anyways, I just felt like starting a fanfic.**

**Another thing: if anyone wants to complain about me, creating an OC story – please raise your hand. Good, now put it over your mouth and go read a story that suits you. I'm sorry if that sounds mean right now, but a friend of mine had tons of complains about always creating OCs and I'd like to avoid that. If you don't like OC stories, don't read them. Easy as that. When it comes to this movie… well it's not like I don't respect/appreciate the other two couples, but you see: MaleficentxDiaval is more like my BROTP (their bickering really was one of the best parts in the movie xD) and I dunno why, but I just can't see Diaval and Aurora together. So yeah, I decided to do it this way.**

**Just like my other stories, I'll be updating this once a month. This story in week 4. Maybe a little more often in the upcoming time, cause I have some ideas I wanna get down, but I'll see.**

**Lastly: I do not own Maleficent or any of its' characters. Credits go to Disney. I only own my OCs.**

**On with the story! :D**

Prologue

(starting around nine months after Maleficent lost her wings)

Another pained scream echoed around the castles ruins. It had been like this for hours and there was no end in sight. At least that's what the dark haired man, waiting outside the castles walls thought. But the screams finally came to a stop, being replaced by high pitched cries. The male rushed into the room rebuilt by magic when he heard his mistress call for him. He opened the door and was met with a truly heartbreaking sight: on a big, soft bed, his mistress lay, her back facing him; and curled up beside her a squirming and crying bundle. He slowly approached, picking up a blanket from the floor in the process. "Take it away." the young woman said when he reached the bed. He looked down at the newborn child: pale skin, cheeks red from crying and tufts of black hair on its head. He carefully picked the kid up, wrapping it in the blanket. The little one stopped crying and opened its eyes to look at him. An unearthly blue. And despite being so young, a determined fire already burned in them, rivaling the one you so often saw in the child's mother's eyes. The newborn cocked its head at him and then started to giggle while grabbing his shirt. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face at such a cute, innocent sight. Normally, he wouldn't question his mistress orders, but… "Are you sure, milady? I mean –" "Yes, I'm sure. Now take it away. Get rid of it somehow." came the reply, the tone she used in the last part making it obvious that she wanted to be rid of the 'nuisance'... _permanently_. He looked between child and mother again, before sighing and bowing his head. "As you wish." With that he left the castle and made his way back to the Moors.

_'__Get rid of it somehow…'_

How in the world was he supposed to do that?

He'd reached his destination by now, stopping at the brink of the pool of jewels. A few curious water faeries surrounded him and the baby in his arms, but he shooed them away. He looked out on the flat surface of the pool, glistening in the moonlight, giving a hint of what treasures slept in its depths. Wait-depths? That's right. The pool was almost endlessly deep. He looked down at the bundle in his arms. A newborn. It couldn't swim. He took a step closer to the water, his gaze shifting between the possible grave and the infant in his arms. Big eyes, full of confusion and curiosity stared back at him. He had to do it. He couldn't defy a direct order from his mistress. But… killing a… a baby? Only because it reminded its mother of her painful past? That simply wasn't right. He growled in frustration and turned his back to the pool. "I can't…" he mumbled to himself. "That's what I thought." a voice to his left said. He whipped his head in that direction, coming face to face with the dark faerie. "Milady…. I… I'm sorry. But I'm begging you: Think about this again." The woman's face remained as cold and emotionless as ever. "Let me see it." she finally said and approached him. The babys eyes turned wide with fear of the unknown, dark figure and it shielded itself, making the magical female stop in her tracks. "It… it has…" she started, the young man finishing for her: "Wings. Yes." The little child peeked through a crack in between her raven colored wings, checking if the supposed threat was still there. Now that the powerful faerie wasn't shrouded in shadows anymore and the baby could get a good look at her face, it lowered its wings and curiosity shone in its eyes again and it held out its little arms to her, giggling again. The woman leaned her staff against a nearby tree trunk and took the newborn out of her servants arms. She looked at it for a very long time, green clashing with blue. "Well, I suppose… Four wings at my side are better than two. The little… beastie can stay." The raven-turned-human suppressed a chuckle, knowing full well what that statement really meant: _'The little beastie is my child after all. I can't just kill it.'_ "No offense milady, but don't you think she needs a name? You can't exactly call her 'beastie' her entire life." he said, finally letting the faerie know the gender of her child. "Well, why not?" she said. He gave her a blank stare. She couldn't be serious. "If you insist on naming her – you'll have to do so." she simply answered. He sighed in annoyance at his mistress stubbornness, but at the same time was aware of the fact that it couldn't be helped. He took a close look at the baby's features, her ebony hair, her sapphire eyes. He remembered a name being used at a church during a worship, being held while he was perched at one of the windows. The priest had pointed at a mosaic of a winged human while using it. 'A version of that name would fit her quite nicely…' he thought. "Seraphina." he said, proud of himself for finding a name that seemed to fit her so well. But his mistress snorted at hearing it, making him glare at her. "Where did you get that from? Seraphina?" Before he could retort, the little girl cried out in joy and clapped her little hands together. "She seems to like it." he said, smirking at the faerie in triumph. Said female sighed in exasperation, but nodded anyways. "Very well then. Seraphina it is. Come on now. We have a lot to do."

**A/N: Seraphina=burning one, six wings (origin: high ranked, six winged angels: Seraphim)**

**Ok there you have the prologue. The next chapter will play a few years later, just so you know already. I'll see you then! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: The Curse

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update this when I was supposed to, but the last two weeks were pretty rough, my family's dog got sick and it was all just really nasty, so I didn't really feel like writing... The Little one's alright now though, my Spirits are back up and my fingers back on the Keyboard! :) **

**Avalanet/Arocksprpl2/Just me/Nikollette11/AshwoodDraven88:**

**I'm glad you guys like the Story so far and really appreciate it that you took the time to Review! Hope you enjoy the next chapters! :)**

Chapter 1: The Curse

(4 years later/ Seraphinas Age: 4)

[Diaval's POV]

_'My mistress won't like those news. She won't like them at all...' _I thought to myself while making my way from the castle back to the Moors. I perched on a high branch and let my eyes wander, searching for the faerie. "Diaval!" a high voice suddenly called out from under me. Looking down I saw a little faerie, her raven wings spread out at her sides and a big grin on her face - Seraphina. I circled down to her and seated myself on her shoulder, cawing happily. "Back from spying, huh?" she asked with a sly smirk. I hung my head. For a child her age she was too smart for her own good. She'd figured out why I was being sent to the castle almost every day by her mother all by herself - but she didn't know why. I didn't even know that. "You know" she said while laying down on the grass looking up at the sky and placing me on her belly. "I don't get why mother sends you there. What could be so interesting? Surely there is nothing there that's more exciting than anything in the Moors. I think the human world must be pretty boring. I mean they can't even do something like this..." She grabbed a few branches lying nearby and with her Magic turned them into a dancing faerie. She was right. Personally, I never saw the Appeal of the human world - or being human for that matter. I still didn't like that, to be honest. It was foreign and simply weird. But for Seraphina, it was part of who she was. And she knew it. After all there was something - or someone - that held her interest in the human world. I cawed at her again, voicing my thoughts. "Yeah, I know that my father is human..." she said and frowned. "But I don't care about him. He's the reason my mother lost her wings..." I sighed mentally. Like I said: Too smart for her own good. Sometimes I really asked myself how she was able to figure all of this out. Then again, maybe her mother HAD told her. Even if it just served the purpose to Keep her away from humans. I let out another cow, asking her: 'But wouldn't you like to meet him anyways?' "I dunno..." she admitted.

Confused? Well, Seraphina might only be half-faerie, but she still had the abilities of one - including the ability to talk to animals. It made communicating with her a lot easier. Especailly because I didn't have to change into my wretched human form to do it. "Maybe... But if he really is as cruel and heartless as mother says, I don't think so..." she continued, absentmindedly letting her fingers Dance, the branch faerie following her movements.

"Having fun?" a new voice suddenly asked. We both turned our heads and came face to face with Maleficent herself. "Yup!" Seraphina cried and jumped up, resulting in me toppling to the ground. And that's also where I found myself after I was turned into a human once again. I quickly got up and dusted myself off. "Well?" Maleficent asked. It was evident in her voice that she wasn't happy about the fact that I hadn't sought her out immediately after I'd returned. "Well I saw nothing..." I admitted "but... there's been a... uhm..." "What?" she asked impatiently. "Ch-Child..." I answered a bit hesitantly. "King Stefan and the queen have had a child." I saw her eyes widen slightly and could've sworn I detected the tiniest hint of hurt in them. But she quickly composed herself and simply said: "Oh?" "There'll be a christening" I continued. "They say it's to be a Grand celebration." She looked at the ground for a while and I quickly let my gaze flicker to her daughter standing a few feet away, her head cocked to the side and looking at her mother with confusion. I turned my Attention back to the powerful fearie in front of me just in time to see her lift her ees of the ground - a wicked smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "A Grand celebration - for a baby? How wonderful."

[Seraphina's POV]

"Seraphina?" my mother called and I walked to her side. "Yes?" "How would you like to meet your new sibling and... your father?" My eyes widened. Was she being serious? She never even talked about my father (if you don't count the time she'd told me how he betrayed her) and now she wanted me to meet him? And since when did I have a sibling? I mean, Diaval had just said that the king and queen of the human kingdom have had a baby, but... did that mean my father was the king? "I uh... I guess... But why now?" "Why not now?" she simply answered and turned, heading for another part of the Moors. "And make sure you look presentable. We're going to visit 'roaylty' after all." Then she was gone. "I have bad feeling about this..." I muttered. "Me too..." Diaval admitted and then sighed. "But it's not like we can do anything about her will right? So let's focus on getting the mud off your... well, everything." I looked down at myself and smiled sheepishly. "Weeeellll... you know how how those wallerbogs are..." "Mhm, then why do I have the feeling that you were the first one to throw mud?" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "You're a bloody bird, how come you're so smart?" He just chuckled. "Come on now, we shouldn't keep your mother waiting."

**(A/N: Actually I don't think the christening was on the same day as Aurora's birth, but let's just pretend it was, kay?)**

"Oh dear, what an awkward situation..." I heard my mother chuckle from my place at a windowsill. She'd told me to wait there in the shadows until she called me. And so I waited, my eyes scanning all the People in the large room. There were men and women alike and all of them dressed in a very fancy way. I had to admit, I felt a little out of place in my dark blue flowerd dress. But as stunning as they looked, no one could be compared to my mother. She was completely dressed in black: a Long gown flowing after her when she walked and her Long, brwon hair tucked away safely under askintight cap, so only her black horns were visible. She looked beautiful, yet menacing at the same time. At leats that's what I thought. I think all the other people seemed to think of her as only the latter. "What do you want here?" the king asked. Or should I call him my father? From what I'd seen so far, he didn't look like the cold and cruel Person my mother had described him as. But I still believed her - looks could be deceiving. "Why, I only thought this was the perfect oppurtunity for you, King Stefan, to meet someone - and for the Little babe to meet her sister." my mother said and turned her gaze to me, signaling that I should come out of hiding. And although I was still cloaked in shadows, I could suddenly feel every pair of eyes in the room on me and I became very uncomfortable. I'd never done well with much attention - not that I'd ever had much, but still. "Don't be afraid dear, come on out." my mother urged me. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath before drooping down from the high window, gracefully landing on my feet with the help of my wings. As soon as I stepped into the light the were gasps, cries and shouts from the crowd and I immedietaly wanted to crawl back into the shadows. "Come here." I heard my mother say and quickly made my way over to her, keeping my eyes focused on her instead of the staring crowd, following my every movement like a bunch of hungry vultures. As soon as I reached her I grabbed a fistful of her dress and tried to hide behind her. Diaval deserted his place on my mother's cepter and sat on my shoulder instead, making me relax. It always comforted me to know him near me, and he knew that. He'd been my protector and best firend since I was born after all. "Now, you don't have to be afraid. Don't you want to meet your sister?" my mother asked, gesturing to a crib near the thronesmand my ears perked up. My sister? I'd always wanted a little sister! Everybody was always looking out for me and I'd wanted some one I could look out for, for so long. And I might not be so lonely anymore now...

Diaval cawed, letting me know that it was okay to go on. I took a few steps toward the crib, but a harsh shout made me flinch back:"Stop right there! Do not get any closer to her!" It was the king himself who had shouted and who was now staring at me with coldness in his eyes. "Calm yourselfStefan. She's just a child she doesn't mean any harm." the woman next to him said and then looked at me, giving me gentle smile. "It's alright Darling. Go ahead." I gave her a tiny smile before Walking over to the crib. I got onto my tiptoes and peered inside. A little bundle warpped in white lay inside. Tufts of light blonde hair were peeking out from under her cap and she had striking light blue eyes. She didn't look at all like m, nor my mother - she looked just like the woman sitting on the throne. But there was something I wondered. If she really was my sister then... "Why doesn't she have wings?" I asked. "Because SHE isn't a monster." the king hissed, his eyes glaring into me like daggers of pure hatred. I stumbled back and ran to my mother's side again. This man was supposed to be my father? Or a father at all? I certainly did not envy the baby. "Don't worry my dear" my mother said soothingly. "There is a Monster here, but that's not you - nor is it me." "You're not offended?" the queen asked. "Why, no." my mother answered. "And to show I bear no ill will, I too shall bestow a gift upon the child." Well that was a surprise. My mother wasn't exactly known for her generosity. "No! We don't want your gift! the king immediately siad, standing up and gripping the hilt of his sword. But my mother payed no attention to him. When she reached the craddle, three pixies blocked her way. One in pink, one in blue and one in green. I hadn't even noticed them before. The one in pink spoke: "Stay away from the princess!" But with one flick of my mother's Hand all three of them were flung to the side and locked in a box. My mother looked down at the child for a very long time, before green Magic started to curl around her fingertips. "Listen well all of you" she announced. "Your child shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her-" "That's a lovely gift..." the queen interrupted her. But I knew my mother wasn far from being done. This wasn't gonna be a gift to be happy about. I could feel it. The magic she was using was powerful and dark and filled with hatred.

I saw my mother put a finger to her lips to silence her and then she looked over her shoulder. I followed her gaze and saw nothing but an old Spinning wheel. What was so important abou that? "But" my mother continued, stepping into the Center of the room. Her magic was now clearly visible, green flames, coiling around her body like snakes. "Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleeplike death! A sleep from which she will _never _awaken!"

At this Moment the king stepped in. "Malefiecnt. Don't do this. I'm begging you." "I like you bagging. Do it again." my mother said, nothing but ice, pain and hatred in her voice. I saw the king getting down on one knee and repeat the words: "I beg you." My mother thought for a second. "Alright." she finally said, surprsing me quite a bit. "Your child CAN be woken from her death-sleep. But only by-" And the next three words dripped out of her mouth like venom "True Love's Kiss."

She turned to the horrified audience. "This curse will last until the end of time! No power on earth can change it!" With that she realeased all of her magic and with it a powerful wind that blew most spectators from their feet and extinguished all candles in the hall, making it seem darker and giving this entire scene an even colder and sadder atmosphere. And when the winds fianlly died down, my mother and I where long gone.

Later that evening I was laying in my tree, supposed to be sleeping but I couldn't. Something was keeping ma awake. Maybe it was the dizziness I hadn't been able to shake ever since my mother had uttered the curse. The pain in my left index finger had subsidded very quicjkly after it, but it was still bothering me. What had it been? But there was something else. I knew my mother wanted revenge on the king for what he did to her. But then why did she curse the child? If she wanted that, she could've just... cursed me...

A cawing to my right indicated the arrival of my friend and I turned to face him. "Hey. Did my mother send you to check if I was finally sleeping?" He nodded. "Well you can tell her that I'm not. I can't... " I said and turned away from him, Curling up into a ball. I felt tiny feet hopping over ma and then I was face to face with a black beak and black pearl eyes, shining with concern. He cawed. 'Are you alright? You were shaking all the way back here...?' "I'm fine... It just was a really long and eventful day..." He cocked his head at me and was obviously thinking about a way to cheer me up. Then I saw his eyes light up and he shuffled himself under my arm bevor tucking his beak under his wing and closing his eyes. I smiled and laid my head down, being able to feel his Little heartbea. It calmed me and I closed my eyes. "Thanks..." I whispered, before drifitng off to sleep as well.

**Just a Little something I should let you know: I know Seraphina acts VERY mature for her Age, but I have this headcanon that fearies mature and grow up (in mind) a lot faster than humans. So yeah, just FYI.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fire of Hatred

**Alright guys, as you might know I've put all of my stories on hiatus – except for this one. I never planned for this story to be very long and I also have most of the plot figured out already, so I decided to finish it first.**

**I'm sorry the update took so long – school was being a bitch. But I swear on the Styx I'll update regularly again from now on. ;)**

**ItsCalledBeingSexyTryIt/ Elsa-18:**

**I'm glad you like it so far and appreciate that you took time to review. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**

**AshwoddDraven88:**

**I'm glad you liked the chapter (and how I portrayed Diaval, cause I wasn't quite sure about that…. ^^') I have a few ideas on how I wanna let them meet – not sure which one I'm gonna use though. But it might be different than expected, especially because Seraphina's attitude towards Aurora changes quite a bit in this chapter. **

**And of course thanks for all the new favs and follows! :)**

Chapter 2: The Fire of Hatred

(Seraphina's Age: 4/ Aurora's Age: 6 months)

[Seraphina's POV]

I sat perched on a branch above the heads of my mother and Diaval, watching the little cottage in front of me with interest. It had been six months since the birth of my sister. Diaval visited almost every day to look after Aurora – those three idiotic pixies couldn't handle the matter of raising a child. I accompanied him when I could. After all, she was my sister and I wanted to get to know her – even if she was just a baby at the moment. My mother hadn't been very happy when she found out that we visited the little beastie. But eventually she came along as well. Why, I wasn't quite sure.

At the moment, Aurora was asleep and the pixies were playing some sort of board game in the kitchen. It was awfully boring to watch. As it turned out, my mother thought so too. With one wave of her fingers, rain started to pour inside the cottage, making the pixies shriek. She chuckled to herself until she caught the look Diaval was giving her. "Oh come on, that's funny." She said with a smirk tugging at her lips. "No" I intervened "he's right. That's no fun." The raven-turned-human smiled at me while my mother looked somewhere between annoyed and confused. "Well, then what would you suggest?" she asked. I thought for a second before a smile lit up my features. "I know! Let's add some light and sound to it!" I snapped my fingers and immediately thunder crashed and lightning struck inside the cottage, resulting in screams from the three idiots inside. I giggled and soon I was hanging upside down on the branch, clutching my belly. My mother laughed with me, while Diaval simply shook his head and gave me the same look of exasperation he'd given my mother earlier. "Oh c'mon, THAT is funny!" "Agreed" my mother said, a smile still on her face. "But all good things must come to an end. We should return home now." I didn't wanna leave. But I knew we shouldn't stay too long. We might get spotted. But nonetheless, I couldn't wait for the next time I could visit my new family member again.

[Seraphina's Age: 6/ Aurora's Age: 2]

I took another lap around the Moors. I loved flying, it was the best feeling in the world. But at the same time, it made me feel a little guilty. I could enjoy this – while my mother was robbed of it by a cruel, heartless king. On top of that, thinking of my mother made me sad. I didn't see her much in the last time. Neither her nor Diaval. They were always gone, leaving me to take care of myself. I knew where they were: the cottage. That's where they always went. But lately, they didn't take me with them anymore. They just left. I couldn't understand it: Why would they do that? It left me with a feeling in the pit of my stomach I'd never felt before. I didn't know what it was and it scared me – it was dark and brooding and I didn't like it one bit.

My thoughts were interrupted when my gaze fell upon a strange flickering light at the border of the Moors. I made my way over to it and immediately regretted going the air way. The thorn wall that separated us from the human kingdom was on fire. And when I arrived a flaming boulder sailed right over it, towards me. I dodged to the right, but I wasn't fast enough. The flames licked at my left wing, setting the feathers on fire. I screamed in pain and spiraled towards the ground, resulting in a crash landing. I scraped my arms and legs in the process, but that was nothing compared to the pain in my wing. I didn't dare to look, but I knew my raven feathers were gone and the flames were burning my flash now. I screamed in agony – and the thorn wall responded. It uncurled it's branches and slashed at whatever threat was on the other side. By now the pain was so intense that I couldn't focus on anything besides it. Yet, when I opened my eyes, I saw the Frost Fearies putting out the fire, which made me assume whatever had caused it from the human side was now gone. Out of nowhere, a cooling sensation spread through my wing, mending the pain big time. I turned my head and saw a few of the little blue glowing faeries working on my injury. I managed a small smile. "Thanks…" I murmured, before resting my head back against the ground. The pain was as good as gone now, but I just couldn't find the strength to stand up. So I just kept lying there. At least until I heard rustling from the wall again. At first I thought the attackers might've returned, but I was proven wrong.

"Seraphina!" two voices shouted. Next thing I knew, I was picked up from the ground, making me wince in pain when pressure was put onto my injured wing. I looked up and came face to face with the dark, concerned eyes of my best friend. Normally, his presence calmed me, made me feel safe. But not this time. Seeing him now made the dark feeling in my stomach return. I struggled in his arms, began to kick, shouting "Put me down!" at the top of my lungs. He carefully put me down and I pushed myself away from him, then glared at him and my mother. "Serpahina… what happened?" Diaval asked in a quiet tone, shock and confusion written all over his face. "Like you care!" I yelled. "Your wing…." My mother whispered. I looked behind me and gasped. In a space as wide as two hands, my raven feathers were gone. The flesh underneath was ugly, red and raw and would most definitely stay scarred for the rest of my life. The only thing keeping it from making my entire body explode with pain again was a thin layer of frost still covering it. I felt tears brimming in my eyes. "What happened?" This time, the question came from my mother as she slowly approached me. "No!" I screamed and backed away. "Stay away from me! You don't care about me anyways!" Diaval furrowed his brows in confusion. "Seraphina, what are you –" I cut him off. "Don't you even dare to try and talk yourselves out of this! This is your fault!" A little part of me knew that it wasn't true. They hadn't been the ones to do this to me. But right now, I wanted; needed someone to blame for the pain. The physical and emotional one. And I decided that would be them. "You should've been here!" I shouted and felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks. "But you weren't! And where were you? Where you always are lately: at that wretched cottage! Looking after that little monster instead of taking care of me! I thought…. I thought that having a sister would be great. That I wouldn't be so alone anymore….." I looked down and clenched my fists. "But I was wrong. She made everything worse. She took both of you from me! I-I….."

And at that moment, I finally realized what that strange feeling was. But I wasn't scared anymore. I gladly embraced it. "I HATE THAT LITTLE BRAT!" I screamed before pushing myself off the ground racing towards the sky without an idea of where I was going. I just knew one thing: I wanted to get out of there. And I planned on never coming back.


End file.
